


Best Thing I Ever Did

by troublesque



Series: Best Thing I Ever Did [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesque/pseuds/troublesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks Stiles finally loses his mind when he brings home a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Thing I Ever Did

**Author's Note:**

> One of many ways I thought Derek and Stiles would been seen with kids.

The smell of frustration, the blood and the salt of tears hit Derek like a tidal wave as the front door of the house opened. He tossed his book aside, not caring that he didn’t replace the bookmark as he threw the thin blanket covering his legs off and moved towards the foyer. “Stiles—” he called when he saw the backside of his lover, stopping when he saw Stiles was carrying something. “What... _what is that_?” He asked when he saw the black duffle bag and small Spider-Man backpack hanging off Stiles’ arm.

“Hey babe, just a sec...” Stiles greeted as he closed the door with his foot, shifting the items in his arms to lock the door before he turned around. “And before you freak out, let me put him to bed.”

Derek’s jaw dropped as he saw the sleeping boy wearing matching Spider-Man pajamas in Stiles’ arms. He knew that Stiles was prone to picking up strays and bringing them home, like himself for example, but a _child_ was a whole other story. Especially when Stiles had been at work for the past 72 hours. There was no way he wasn’t getting a full explanation from his lover. "You have _seriously lost your mind."_ He held his hands out. “Give him here.”

Stiles sighed in appreciation the second Derek took the weight of the child, his chest tightening as the tiny arms automatically wrapped around Derek’s neck. He shifted the bags in his arms as Derek turned and walked up the stairs, Stiles following closely behind until they reached the guest bedroom. He had to remember to breathe as he paused in the doorway, his heart clenching as he silently watched as Derek pulled back the covers and gently set the boy down, even taking off the small shoes and placing them neatly by the nightstand.

He set the bags in his arms at the foot of the bed on the floor and moved around to the side of the bed, moving in between the bed and Derek, grabbing the sheet and pulling it up over the small body. Stiles paused and couldn’t help reaching out to brush away a stray bunch of dark brown hair that was in the boy’s face. Knowing he needed to explain himself to Derek, he pushed his lover from the room, closing the door to only a crack and leaving the hall light on as they went downstairs.

As soon as they hit the landing, Stiles made a beeline for the kitchen, first grabbing a glass from the dishwasher then reaching for the cupboards above the refrigerator. Pouring himself a shot of whiskey, he knocked it back and was about to pour himself another but Derek’s fingers grabbing his wrist stopped him. He didn’t know he was shaking until Derek forced him put the glass down before urging Stiles to face him and Derek’s arms were wrapped around his body, holding him close.

Derek’s fingers tangled into Stiles’ hair as Stiles buried his face into his neck, his other arm holding Stiles securely around his waist. He waited a few moments before pulling back, leading Stiles into the living room, not at all complaining when he sat down on the couch and Stiles slid into his lap. Their bodies settled along the length of the furniture, Derek’s hand absentmindedly massaged the back of Stiles’ neck, turning things over in his mind.

“We got a call about a disturbance over the Subs,” Stiles mumbled, turning his head, his forehead still pressed up against the underside of Derek’s chin. “This guy, from across the country, killed a couple and kidnapped their two kids. His face was recognized by a gas station clerk just outside of the city and he knew that she had made him...”

Derek continued his ministrations as he let Stiles tell the story.

“He broke into a house and killed a woman, barricading himself in until he saw us coming for him.” He paused to collect himself, hands tightening in the fabric of Derek’s shirt. “I found the boy locked in the basement pantry while the Troopers chased down the man who fled with the girl. He was so abused, Derek, skin and bones and torn clothes, and I...I couldn’t let go of him and I wanted to kill the guy who had done it to him. I’ve never wanted to kill anybody so badly.”

“Did they get him?” He asked, knowing Stiles knew he was talking about the State Troopers.

“Yeah, three rounds to the back as he tried to flee after flipping his car from a car chase.” Stiles said.

“And the girl?”

“...”

“Stiles?”

“...they couldn’t find her.”

Children were such a precious thing, Derek could never understand why anyone could ever hurt them. As much as he had that point of view on life, it didn’t explain why Stiles had brought the kid home. “Why is the kid with you?” He didn’t miss the way Stiles sucked in a breath then pushed himself up, chocolate brown eyes looking everywhere but at him for a moment and when their gazes connected, Derek’s stomach sank.

“I want to keep him.”

_Oh no._

“He’s not a pet Stiles.”

“He’s a four year old with no parents, and no known relatives—I wish you could’ve seen the way he wouldn’t deal with anyone but me, _Derek..._ I can’t let him be thrown into the system.”

“Kids are a hell of a responsibility; how will you know what to expect? Think about it Stiles, you don’t know a single thing about taking care of a child.”

“Clothes, education, toys, food— _people who care about him._ We can give him that Derek.”

“What if it doesn’t work out? What if one day, you decide you can’t handle it, huh? You’ll devastate him if you try to get rid of him. He doesn’t need any more people walking out of his life—”

Stiles jumped up off Derek and the sofa before Derek’s arms could stop him, and he paced across the room. “Don’t lecture me, I know it’s a big decision,” he snapped. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.”

Derek slowly sat up, sitting on the edge and opening his mouth but closing it when Stiles glared at him.

“ _I want this.”_ he said, pacing a bit more before walked back over to Derek. “Not just because Chance threw it in my— _our_ face, I know it’s not the best time or the right circumstance but I want a family with you Derek.”

He could tell that Stiles’ mind was already made up. Derek knew that the things he said were mean, he really didn’t mean to point out the bad side of things but he wanted to make sure that Stiles was aware of all the consequences of this decision they were talking about. It was permanent. Not like buying a house or a car.

“I just want to make sure you’re looking at all the angles here,” Derek tried to reason. “This is a life decision. There will be good times and bad times, this isn’t something we can return if it doesn’t fit. WE don’t exactly lead normal lives. We’ll have to accommodate our entire lives to fit around his, you realize this?”

“I was thrown into _your_ world, and I think I’ve handled it pretty well,” Stiles tried to deflect with humor but his smile turned back into a frown. “We need this Derek.”

“Do we?” Derek questioned. “Do we really? Am I not enough for you Stiles?”

“ _Derek,”_ He deflated at those words and his hands framed his lover’s face. “I’m not replacing you. I could _never_ replace you but don’t you think we’re getting boring? I mean, the only thing we do is work nowadays. Let’s spice things up a bit.”

“What if this kid—”

“Michael.”

“What if _Michael_ doesn’t want it?”

“We’ll talk it over, all of us.”

It wasn’t hard to see how set Stiles was on this idea. Derek couldn’t deny that he hadn’t thought of one day hearing little feet thunder around their three bedroom house every now and then, especially in the summertime and around Christmas but there was no way he was going to admit out loud, least of all to _Stiles._ He’d never hear the end of it.

“I just want you to be happy.” Derek’s hand cupped Stiles’ cheek. “Let me think it over?”

*~*

_Two years later..._

Derek leaned against the open side door of the minivan, arms crossed over his chest. His finger tapped against his arm as he stared at the large stone building and the big metal doors that prevented him from seeing inside. He looked down to his left as he heard a small sigh, raising an eyebrow as Michael looked up at him. Derek couldn’t help but laugh as Michael stole a glance up at him before quickly looking away, a blush on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He muttered, his hands between his legs on the seat as his legs kicked up and down.

“Mikey...”

“I’m just nervous, Dad.”

“About?”

“What if...what if she doesn’t remember me?”

“Don’t worry about it so much.” Derek reached out and wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders, hugging him close. “You’ll have the rest of your lives to make up for it.”

Michael grinned, the freckles on his nose crinkling and the missing front tooth making him look all the more cute. “Yeah!”

Both of them snapped to attention as the metal door of the building swung open, a blonde woman in a pressed suit appearing with Stiles close on her heels. They watched as Stiles stopped at the top of the stairs, extending his hand to the woman and shook her hand with a charming smile on his face. Derek couldn’t breathe as Stiles shifted a bright pink Lisa Frank backpack on his shoulders and turned to walk towards them, the Social Worker waving goodbye.

Michael jumped out of the van to stand next to Derek as Stiles, a little girl about the age of six with the same sandy brown hair as Michael’s desperately reach for Stiles’ hand. All it took was one look and the happiest smile lit up her face as her eyes settled on Michael. Derek nodded as Michael gave him a questioning glance as if asking for permission before he suddenly bolted up the stairs to meet his sister halfway, embracing her in a tight hug.

Stiles walked down the stairs past them, placing the pink backpack into the vehicle before he suddenly found himself wrapped up in Derek’s arms. He couldn’t breathe as Derek kissed him, his hands finding purchase on Derek’s shoulders. “Thank you,” Derek whispered as he pulled back, placing a chaste kiss to the side of Stiles’ mouth.

“For what?” His head cocked to the side.

“For being perfect.” Derek tilted his head in the direction of the kids. “They’re the best decision I ever made. After _you,_ of course.”

“We have to keep up with Scott and Allison’s three kids somehow.” Stiles winked but stopped as he heard the children talking amongst themselves.

“Things are different, Mandy, but it’s a good different.” Michael said as he stepped down a step so he was eye level with his sister, holding her hands in his. “We’re together again and I’ll protect you better this time.”

“You won’t leave me alone again?” Amanda asked quietly.

“We’ll never leave you alone...” Stiles replied with a soft smile as the kids— _their kids_ —walked down the stone steps to them, hand in hand. “Because we love you.”

“We’ll always love you Amanda.” Derek said as he knelt down to face her and held out his hand. “You’ll be safe with us.”

 “Okay.” She said with a smile as she took Derek’s hand.

“Now who wants ice cream?” Derek grinned as all three members of them shot their arms up into the air, agreeing loudly before he persuaded them into the van.


End file.
